Labor of Love
by erynion
Summary: Tras el ataque de los romulanos de Nero al USS Kelvin, el capitán George Kirk ordena la evacuación inmediata de toda la tripulación a bordo de la nave. Eso incluye a su esposa Winona, que se encuentra de parto en ese preciso momento. [Contiene spoilers de Star Trek (2009)]


Esto es lo que sucede cuando el mp3 te coloca porque sí _Labor of love_ junto a _I'm all out of love_ y _How to fight loneliness_. Este _oneshot_ aborda desde el punto de vista de Winona los últimos momentos de la conversación que comparte con su marido a través de su comunicador. Los diálogos están traducidos directamente del inglés, así que igual no coincide exactamente con la versión doblada.

**Disclaimer:** obviamente, no me pertenecen Star Trek ni sus personajes. Son creación de Gene Roddenberry y del genial J.J. Abrams.

* * *

**LABOR OF LOVE**

- ¡Ahora necesito que empujes!

Winona hizo lo que le pedían, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Dolía demasiado como para que pudiese llegar a considerarlo algo bonito. ¿Cómo podía algo bueno causar tanto sufrimiento? Una nueva ola de dolor le sacudió el cuerpo pero Winona tenía que seguir empujando. Ya faltaba menos. Ahora o nunca…

Su cuerpo se relajó cuando escuchó los primeros llantos de bebé, de su bebé. Apoyó inconscientemente la espalda en el colchón, pero sus brazos se extendieron hacia delante, impacientes, reclamando al fruto de su vientre.

Una vez le tuvo en brazos no pudo hacer más que sonreír. ¿Cómo había podido dudar? Claro que el sufrimiento merecía la pena si era para traer al mundo a alguien como al ser que tenía entre sus brazos. Apenas medía medio metro, era una bolita casi calva y berreante… pero vaya fuerza tenía. Claro que, con un padre así, ¿cómo iba a ser si no? Su marido era todo un luchador, fuerte, valiente y tenaz. Con solo echar un vistazo al pequeño, se podía apreciar que era prácticamente una copia de él. ¿Cómo no iba a ser igual? Igual de valiente, de fuerte,… Y era su luchador.

Sorbió la nariz mientras, con un dedo de la mano con que sujetaba la cabeza del bebé, acarició con mimo y cariño el rostro de su hijo.

- ¿Qué es?

El sonido de su intercomunicador cortó el silencio que reinaba en el transportador. Sin apartar la vista de su pequeño, con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, Winona respondió:

- Es un niño.

- ¿¡Un niño!? – la sonrisa de Winona se amplió cuando escuchó la risa de George. Sabía que su marido estaba llorando, emocionado, por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo… y los que estarían por llegar – Cuéntame más.

- Es precioso – dijo ella en un susurro, cogiéndole con ternura al bebé de su minúscula manita. – Pero George, tendrías que estar aquí.

George no respondió por unos segundos y cuando lo hizo fue para preguntar:

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?

- Podemos llamarlo como tu padre. - Winona no apartó la vista de su hijo ni por un segundo.

- ¿Tiberius? ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Winona sonrió cuando oyó a su marido riéndose al otro lado del comunicador – No, es horrible. Mejor llamémoslo como tu padre. Llamémoslo Jim.

Jim. Jim, Jim, Jim. Jim. Cuanto más repetía el nombre en su cabeza, más le gustaba. Podía parecer extraño, pero notaba que el nombre se adaptaba bien a su hijo. Jim. Jim, Jim, Jim. Jim. Sonrió.

- Jim – repitió una vez más, segura y conforme de sí misma. De acuerdo. Jim, pues.

La madre aprovechó ese momento para volver a acariciar con su dedo la carita de su hijo. Era un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera. Estaba tan feliz… no podía dejar de sonreír…

- Cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Winona levantó la cabeza de su hijo pero no sabía donde mirar. El tono de voz de su marido delataba emoción, no solo por el nacimiento de su hijo. Ya estaba. Ahora le iba a decir que iba a abandonar el Kevin. Le iba a decir que iba a coger un transportador y que iba a ir a su encuentro. Le iba a decir que se iban a reencontrar todos en breve. Y entonces, poco después, aparecería por la puerta con su sonrisa burlona con la que la había conquistado y Winona le tendería a Jim y sonreiría, sintiéndose completa, al ver a George sosteniendo a su hijo por primera vez.

- ¡Te oigo!

- Te quiero muchísimo. ¡Te quier…!

La señal del comunicador se cortó súbitamente tras el sonido de una gran explosión.

No… Seguro que habían fallado las consolas de la nave. Seguro que era un pequeño problema con algún sistema de comunicación. Quizá un cortocircuito, o algún conducto que haya sido dañado. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la Flota Estelar, cosas de esas sucedían a todas horas en todos sitios. Era lo más normal.

Y sin embargo, notaba una sensación de incomodidad en el estómago. Sabía que se solucionaría cuando George apareciese por la puerta. Winona le miraría enfadada por la sonrisa burlona de él, como diciendo "no es para tanto, mírame", pero, como siempre, no podría permanecer mucho tiempo enfadada con él. ¿Cómo? Aunque quisiera, era imposible.

Buscó con la mirada cualquier signo de la llegada inminente de su marido. Nada. Sólo había restos de nave flotando en el espac…

Su mundo entero se derrumbó. Se había olvidado del bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. No podía apartar la vista de la ventana. El mundo había perdido el sonido. Su mundo había perdido todo el color, tornándose de gris.

Un llanto la devolvió a la realidad y le hizo reparar, de nuevo, en la presencia de su hijo recién nacido. Winona le miró. Pero no veía a Jim, sino a George. George, a quien nunca volvería a ver. George, su otra mitad.

Winona rompió a llorar, acurrucándose junto a su hijo recién nacido y dando la espalda a los restos de la nave que se había llevado a la única razón de su existencia.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:**

No tenía pensado escribir esto, pero mi mp3 se confabuló contra mí y, como podéis observar, el resultado me ha llevado a la pobre Winona. ¿Soy la única que piensa que Jennifer Morrison siempre termina viuda/abandonada y siendo madre soltera? XD Pero lo más preocupante es: ¡es mi segundo angst/tragedy de Star Trek! ¿Quién será el siguiente? ("_Enjoy these final moments of peace, for I have returned to have my vengeance_"). Nadie está a salvo...

En cuanto a mis otras fics, siento no haber actualizado. No creo que actualice ninguna en el próximo mes (exámenes y trabajos finales; culpad a la universidad, no a mí) pero otros milagros se han visto. He decidido adoptar una nueva estrategia que creo que a la larga será mejor: no colgar nuevo capítulo hasta que no haya unos cuatro o cinco de diferencia con el que se va a colgar. Actualmente, tengo redactados dos más de _Cruce de caminos_ y uno casi entero de _The Golden Age_, y paro de contar. Con las demás, siento comunicaros, estoy estancada. Sin embargo, probablemente termine eliminando _La última frontera_: estoy escribiendo una fic sobre Tarsus y tengo planeada también la secuela, que tendría lugar hacia la primera película del reboot, así que probablemente pueda combinar ambas, secuela y _La última frontera_. En cualquier caso, no creo que tengáis noticias mías hasta febrero pero si tenéis mucha curiosidad o queréis dar vuestra opinión o sugerencia sobre cualquier tema en concreto, estoy a un MP de distancia ;)


End file.
